More Sith Lords
by Darth Maul1
Summary: The Sith Lords continue their domination of the galaxy. Sequal to The Birth of the Sith.


Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jin go to the Dark Side.  
  
Setting: During The Phantom Menace  
  
Chapter One: Obi-Wan goes to the dark side.  
  
When Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn were assigned to the peace negotiations by the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan was worried. He said that he sensed a disturbance in the Force. He sensed something, "Eels where, elusive". When they got to the conference room the Trade Federation Blew up their ship. After that they put gas out. However the Jedi couldn't see or sense it. That gas knocked them out. When they woke became consence again two people stood over them. They were Darth Sideous and his apprentice Darth Maul. Two of the most powerful people in the universe. Darth Sideous had trained Maul so well that he had been able to survive a rocket from a rocket launcher that was shot right at him. So when they awoke they saw Sideous and Maul, so than Sideous went through on why they should turn to the dark side of the Force. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon said that they would never join the dark side. Maul than said that he sensed much hate in Obi-Wan. Obi- Wan denied it. Maul said, "You can't deny it, you know that it lies within and you know it." Obi-Wan than said "You're right, I have held this hate in for so long and I want to unleash it on someone. That someone is Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu." Sideous said, " Join us and you can unleash that hate on them and anybody else that you want to." " Obi-Wan, don't give in to the dark side. Stand for what is right, and you know that the dark side is the wrong path to go down," Qui-Gon said. "Don't listen to him," Maul said, "If you join us you will have power, fame, fortune, and anything you want. Than Obi-Wan said " I'll do it, I'll Join the dark side of the Force." He got up and he destroyed is Jedi lightsaber and constructed a double bladed Sith lightsaber. On that day Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi became Sith apprentice Darth Ob-Wa.  
  
Chapter Two: Qui-Gon gets closer  
  
Setting: One year after TPM  
  
After Obi-Wan became Darth Ob-Wa, he had turned 3 Jedi to the dark side, killed 5 Jedi, and become a Sith Lord. Qui-Gon meanwhile was still being held hostage. Maul had done some research on is history and found out that he had some hate in him. Sideous went to him and told him this. Qui-Gon denied it also. Than Maul came in. "You hated Zanatos and his family. Some of his brothers and sisters are still alive, join us and you can unleash that hate on them and anyone else. Just join us." "Alright I admit it, I do hate them, but I will never join the dark side. Even if you tortured me, I would never join." Qui-Gon said. " That can be arranged," said a black figure entering the room.  
  
Chapter Three: The Monster  
  
Setting: 2 years after TPM  
  
"We can arranged for you to be tortured to death," said the man. "Who is this?" said Qui-Gon. Than Maul said, "This man is your former apprentice, Darth Ob-Wa." "As you can see, I have become so powerful that I can do just about anything. So I will take the job of torturing you." "I thought that a monster was going to torture me," said Qui-Gon. "O. you'll see the monster that I have become. If only you had joined me, you could have become so powerful like I have, But that is like all Jedi, never wanting power, just peace in the universe. I have your lightsaber in my hand, if you have enough courage to face me I will have a saber fight with you." " I accept your challenge, tomorrow.  
  
Chapter Four: The Fight  
  
Setting: 2 years after TPM  
  
Both Ob-Wa and Qui-Gon were given a single blade lightsaber. They fought in front of 1000000000 people. Right from the beginning of the fight you could tell that the Sith would prevail. About in the middle of the fight, Ob-Wa called upon the Force, and he transformed into rancor Qui-Gon was overwhelmed. Up in the special seats all of the Sith laughed, they knew that no one could help Qui-Gon now. However, up out of the ski came a huge ship. In it the Jedi Council stood ready to help Qui-Gon. After the Sith saw them, the Sith jumped down and they two turned into rancors. There were 5 rancor against 10 Jedi Masters. All of a sudden giant post sprung up from the ground. They were gallous and all of the Jedi dropped the lightsabers and were flung up onto the gallous. The lightsabers blew up. The Sith tuned back into Sith, and looked up. There stood former Jedi Anikan Skywalker, now Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Skywalker had been rejected by the Jedi and now wanted revenge on them.  
  
Chapter Five: More Sith Lords  
  
Setting: 2 years after TPM  
  
Vader jumped down from the top of the arena. He than used his incredible amount of Force power to magically change all of the Jedi into Sith Lords. All except Yoda and Mace Windu. He was going to let his apprentice kill them. "I've been waiting ever since I joined the Jedi Order to do this." He took his lightsaber and put it on his belt. Than he called upon the Force and took over their brains. Than he changed them to be Sith Lords, but also be his slaves.  
  
Chapter Six: Darth Ob-Wa becomes all-powerful  
  
Setting: 5 years before AOTC  
  
Darth Ob-Wa had become the most powerful person in the universe. Now he was trying to decide what to do next. He decided to use the Force to take over Darth Sideous' brain.  
  
He would than control him for the rest of his life. The first thing he did though was make Sideous give him the title of Emperor. Now no else could tell him what to do. Next he had him go out and find a girl. Not just any girl, but the prettiest girl in the universe. She had been voted "Miss Universe" for being the prettiest girl in the galaxy. Her name was Padme Amidalla. Ob-Wa used the Force to take over her brain. He changed it so that all she wanted to do was marry him and do what ever he wanted her to do. So they married and she became Empress. Now no one except for the Emperor could tell her what to do, and no one other than Ob-Wa could touch her either. Together they took over the universe and were very cruel to their people. They enjoyed torturing the people and if they complained, even once they would be thrown in to fire that was set at 9000000000000000 degrees. After awhile no one complained and Empress Padme Amidalla and Emperor Darth Ob-Wa ruled the universe forever. 


End file.
